Shōgo Haizaki
Shōgo Haisaki is an ex-regular of Teikō Middle, being replaced by Ryōta Kise. He now plays with Fukuda Sōgō High and is competing in the Winter Cup. Appearance Haisaki is a tall young man with average muscle build. He has dark grey hair that he keeps in braids to the back. He has a long face and two piercings on each ear. He is seen wearing his team's uniform. When in middle school, his hair was long, blonde and messy. Personality Haisaki is very violent and ruthless, whether in real life or basketball game. Due to his ruthless nature, he was ejected from the team by Seijuro Akashi. He is somewhat a delinquent. Even though he is participating a basketball competition, he doesn't fear of losing the qualification as he assaulted Himuro and Alexandra. History Haisaki used to be in the Teikō Middle basketball team and belonged to the team that would later be called the Generation of Miracles. He was known as the most dangerous player of the team, but was ejected from the regular squad by Akashi due to his violent nature. However actually, Akashi told Haisaki to quit because he knew that Kise would steal the starting position from Haisaki in the future and so Akashi didn't want Haisaki's pride to get hurt. Before Haisaki was ejected, it is shown that he often stole food from other people's plates, for example Kuroko, this was not well received by his teammates at the time, especially by Aomine. Haisaki explained that he wasn't necessarily hungry, that is was just because he felt like it. When Haisaki heard about Kise's promotion, he remembers his name and speculates that they won't get along.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 171, page 3 During practice, Haisaki was once challenged by Kise in a one-on-one for a spot on the starting team. Akashi allows it and Haisaki merciless defeats Kise to the point where Kise is seen laying on the floor.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 172, page 4 Haisaki also took Kise's girlfriend from him, although it was later revealed that Kise wanted to dump her anyway. Story Winter Cup Quarter-finals Haisaki and his team make it to the quarter-finals of the Winter Cup and now have to face Kaijō High, the team of Haisaki's rival Kise. At practice before the match, Haisaki sees Himuro outside of the building and recognizes him as a teammate of Murasakibara. He approaches him, but his eye falls on Alexandra and he starts to flirt with her. Himuro stops him, but Haisaki laches out and tries to punch Himuro. Himuro dodges, but can't evade Haisaki kick. He then turns to Alexandra and grabs her by her throat because she was being rude to him. They are then encountered by an enraged KagamiKuroko no Basuke chapter 169, page 21 When Kagami arrives he was about to hit Haisaki but Tatsuya stopped him. Kagami thought that when he met Akashi, Akashi knew that Kagami would dodge, that's why he stabbed him with scissors but Haisaki did whatever he wanted to. When Kise arrives and confronts Haisaki, Haisaki reveals that he doesn't care about basketball, but he wants the title of the Generation of Miracles from any five. Thats why with the next match, against Kaijō High, he wants to steal the title from Kise because Kise was called the 5th man without beating Haisaki.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 170, page 15 They return to the gym and the match will commence. Haisaki lines up with his team, Fukuda Sōgō High. After the tip-off, the ball is in possession of Kaijō and Haisaki is seen marking Kise. When Moriyama shoots his unorthodox shot, Haisaki admires and records it. Later, Kise completes a successful scoop shot and taunts Haisaki for not defending him tight enough. Haisaki responds by saying that he really doesn't like Kise and especially when their abilities resemble each other so much.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 171, page 13 This is clarified when in the next attack, Haisaki copies Moriyama's shot and shockes everyone by executing it perfectly, but with a change in rhythm. Kuroko explains that Haisaki copies, but changes the rhythm and pace to his own preference and so influences the original owner of the move subconsciously. The next shot Moriyama takes, misses because of Haisaki. Haisaki makes a sinister appearance by licking his thumb and saying that Moriyama's move is his now. The match goes on to the end of the 3rd quarter with Haisaki's total domination over Kise and Kaijō High. Haisaki downtalks Kise and tells him he's so bad it's not even worth mentioning. He goes to sit on the bench and orders another player to get him a drink. When the match restarts, Haisaki defends on Kise when he copies Kagami's drive, roll and dunk. Haisaki blocks it without any problems because he already saw that move in the second quarter. He does the same move against Kise, but Kise is unable to do anything and Haisaki dunks it. Later, Haisaki dunks over Kise again and Kise falls to the ground. Haisaki recalls Kise's humiliation when he was defeated by Haisaki in Teikō and when Haisaki took Kise's girl. Kise refires his fighting spirit and tells Haisaki that he didn't want that girl anyway. Kise activates Perfect Copy and shoots Midorima's full court shot. Haisaki is frightened.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 172, page 21 Skill Being a regular member of the first string of Teikō Middle, Kuroko commented that there is no doubt that his basketball skills are powerful.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 170, page 19 Stealing Haisaki the move stealer.png|Haisaki as the move thief Haisaki_copies_Moriyama's_shot.png|Haisaki copies Moriyama's unorthodox shot It is later revealed that Haisakis skill greatly resembles Kise's. Just like Kise, Haisaki can copy other peoples moves, but instead amplifying its power, actually disturbing the rhythm and pace behind the move. This leads to confusion and uneasiness with the opponent, disabling him to use that move to its fullest.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 171, page 16 Haisaki does not simply copy moves, he steals them. Despite being able to steal moves, he is unable to steal any moves from the Generation of Miracles. Trivia *He is seen calling Murasakibara and Kise by their given name. *The kanji 灰 (Hai) in his name means grey, hinting to his hair color. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Fukuda Sōgō High Category:SF